Wo die Liebe warm im Herzen sitzt PT
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Versão em português. "Você será das Vaterland do nosso povo... nossa futura Deutschland." O despertar do Alemanha. Um pouco de HRExChibitália também. ONESHOT.


**Nota da autora** - Mais uma oneshot de Hetalia. Originalmente está fic foi postada por mim aqui em inglês e resolvi colocar no ar a versão em português. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Oneshot „****Wo die Liebe warm im Herzen sitzt"**

A guerra não teve misericórdia ou compaixão.

Agora o chão parece frio contra a minha pele. O sangue seco mancha as minhas vestes escuras enquanto meus olhos vazios encaram o nada. Eu estou morrendo e a única coisa que paira em minha mente é a sua voz que me pedia para ficar.

_Eu não quero que você se torne forte. Eu vi as cicatrizes do vovô Roma... Eu não quero que você as tenha também. Elas pareciam ser tão dolorosas._

Eu não dei ouvidos a você. Eu pensei que eu era grande e forte o suficiente para sobreviver a este mundo... Que eu poderia fazer todas aquelas nações se ajoelharem diante de mim. Eu estava tão errado, e agora o que mais me dói é que não vou poder nunca mais estar ao seu lado.

_Por favor, não vá._

E a minha última lembrança sua está se esvaindo juntamente com o calor daquele beijo que já não posso mais sentir.

_Eu te amo, Itália._

Então a escuridão é tudo que me resta.

Sem dor. Sem pesar.

E sem memórias.

* * *

_Ich will dich n__ie zu vergessen...

* * *

_

Quando França lhe contou a notícia, o mundo se silenciou. Nenhum som podia ser ouvido, nem mesmo as coisas conseguiam se manter inteiras.

- Eu sinto muito, Itália. – aquelas palavras não causavam nenhum efeito sobre ele, apenas aquele triste fato ainda permanecia...

O Sacro Império Romano estava morto.

De repente ele sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas França o segurou antes que pudesse chegar ao chão.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Ita-chan.

_Eu também te amo._

Ele chorou.

* * *

_Immer w__erde ich an dich erinnern…

* * *

_

A treva não era mais tão densa e a luz começava a clarear tudo.

Apertei os olhos tentando prevenir a luz de entrar pelas minhas pálpebras, pois a luminosidade estava machucando minhas pupilas. No entanto, por alguma razão eu sentia a necessidade de despertar logo. Devagar meus olhos foram se abrindo e fiquei cego por alguns minutos antes que minha visão se acostumasse a este novo e estranho mundo. Quando minha vista se tornou mais ajustada à claridade, eu pude ver apenas um teto branco e uma brilhante luz do Sol invadindo o aposento, diretamente sobre mim. Meu corpo não conseguia se movimentar também e minha voz se encontrava perdida em minha garganta.

_Onde estou?_

De repente um barulho baixo surgiu a minha direita. Alguns passos foram ouvidos até que pararam ao meu lado. Meu único reflexo foi a de virar a cabeça para aquela direção e meus olhos azuis encontraram vívidos orbes avermelhados. Um homem mais velho estava ali em pé, vestindo roupas luxuosas e com um sorriso travesso. No entanto, não era um sorriso ruim, mas um que expressava certa felicidade.

- Teve bons sonhos, irmãozinho? – a mão do estranho pousou sobre a minha testa; era fria. – Você levou muitos anos para acordar. Eu estava ficando impaciente.

Ele se aproximou mais, observando cada detalhe do meu rosto. Eu me senti incomodado e nervoso com a proximidade e minhas bochechas ficaram quentes. Então um sorriso mais gentil que o anterior apareceu no rosto daquele homem, e ele começou a falar novamente.

- Parece que você está bem. Antes estava como um morto, todo pálido e sem vida, mas agora você até tem uma corzinha. Isso é bom. – os dedos dele agora passeavam pelos meus cabelos. – Bem, eu vejo que você não pode se mexer ou falar ainda, mas não se preocupe. Seu incrível irmão Prússia aqui irá cuidar de você! Vou lhe ensinar toda a minha grandeza!

_Bruder..._

Estiquei meu braço e minha mão tocou os cabelos do outro para a surpresa do mesmo. Os fios eram tão loiros que pareciam ser brancos e a luz do Sol os fazia brilhar como prata polida. Com certeza aquele homem tinha uma aparência incomum e um tanto engraçada, ainda mais com aquele olhar desconsertado pela minha atitude que ele tentava esconder com palavras.

- Por hora eu irei lhe chamar apenas de _Reich_, como um sinal de que um dia você será grande e forte como nenhuma outra nação neste mundo. A pessoa incrível que eu sou irá fazer disso uma certeza. – ele sorriu quando tomou minha mão entre as dele. – Você será _das Vaterland_ do nosso povo... nossa futura _Deutschland,_ meu irmãozinho.

Eu não podia realmente entender ao certo o que ele estava a dizer, mas mesmo assim me encantei com palavras tão grandiosas. Eu apenas o encarei por alguns segundos e entreabri os lábios numa tentativa de falar, mas minha boca se encontrava seca e nenhum som saiu. Tentei novamente, e dessa vez a minha voz saiu rouca e tão baixa que eu duvidei que o outro pudesse mesmo me ouvir.

- _Deutschland?_ – minhas pálpebras ficavam mais pesadas com o passar do tempo; eu estava cansado. – Bom nome, _Bruder._

E naquela noite eu tive um doce sonho sobre uma garota e um beijo.

* * *

_Immer__…_

_Egal was passier__t.

* * *

_

_Das Ende_

**Nota da autora [2]** - O texto em alemão fui eu que escrevi. Desculpa se estiver com erro, pois faz um ano que parei de estudar alemão e percebi ao escrever essas pequenas frases o quanto estou enferrujada =.=" Aqui vai a tradução:

_"Eu não quero nunca te esquecer..._  
_Irei sempre me lembrar de você..._  
_Sempre..._  
_Não importa o que aconteça."_

Também sei que muitos já devem ter conhecimento das outras palavras em alemão usadas no texto, mas nunca se sabe, né? Então aqui está o significado delas e do título:

_Wo die Liebe warm im Herzen sitzt - Onde o amor permanece quente no coração_  
_-s Reich - império, reino_  
_-r Bruder - irmão_  
_-s Vaterland - pátria_  
_-s Deutschland - Alemanha_  
_-s Ende - fim_

É isso... Se gostou, deixe um review. Não custa nada :D

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
